


Reflection

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: 30 Days Of Writing, Day 4 : Smile





	

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."

He had no idea when his own birthday was. He was just born one day, and that was it.

He had no clue about whether he had a name or not either. Nobody ever called for him. 

He was known as the feral kid. The man in front of him was known as the road warrior.

They were the same. None of them were sure of who they were, where they came from and where they were going.

The road warrior had a little tin box in his hand and the feral kid wanted it because it shone in the sun. He hoarded shiny things like a magpie.

The road warrior played the box and let there be music ! The kid was smiling from ear to ear while the warrior created the miracle of music. He had never heard anything similar.

They both watched the other with fascination, like a man staring at his reflection in the mirror. But which one was which ?

Once the melody was over and the loop was complete, the road warrior tossed the music box to the feral kid. 

The kid was the happiest man in the world, while the man had a sense of déjà-vu, a memory from his childhood buried deep enough that it had been forgotten.

The feral kid disappeared in his burrow with his gift and the road warrior caught himself smiling.

The feral kid decided that his birthday would be on this fateful day, on which he received a song and a gift, like any other child.


End file.
